


Fragmented fate

by tranquil_shadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquil_shadow/pseuds/tranquil_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Potter dies in the accident and wakes up in his ten years old body. Was this some freak chance to do over things... but there is a glitch, as he realises... He is nobody here. Everything is different. AU, time travel in 'One chance' universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Oh shit' was his last thought as he blinded by bright light. The Boy Who Lived was died. The World would miss their saviour. The ministry would mourn as they lost their promising auror. Existence of Harry Potter ended in this world.

* * *

He blinked... total darkness surrounding him. Where he was? His brain felt fuzzy. Slowly all events came one by one. Final lead on Huntingdon case... that small black box... confrontation... all chaos with spells flying everywhere... big explosion... and finally blinding bright white light. Had he lost his eyesight? There was darkness filled with musty smell. Something was tugging at his memory. It all felt horribly familiar. He slowly started to move. There was no pain at least. His hand struck to something... broken toy?! His eyes which were slowly adjusting to darkness, widened impossibly. No way! He was in the cupboard. How... his mind raced with possibilities. Nightmare? No, he was certainly awake. Harry tried to control his panic.

'Breathe slowly... in... out. You are a bloody auror. Calm yourself, ' he chided mentally.

Harry scrambled various theories as to why this would have happened. There was no time turner which would send someone this far in the past. That blast... he now remembered vividly those last moments as his shield just broke with impact. Loud noise and intense heat... Did he die?

He hugged his small body. His mind was heavy with all ramifications of this freak accident... remembering his friends. He felt very alone.

* * *

"Boy, wake up. Make breakfast now." loud voice was followed by rattling of door.

Harry startled awake, his body was stiff by awkward sleeping position. He must have drifted to slumber.

As he heard another shout, he slowly got out... dreading to see confirmation which would make this nightmare ultimately true.

They all were there... The Dursleys. It was like seeing Pensieve memory. Oh so familiar scene from his childhood. With dread he entered in the kitchen, avoiding any eye contact and started to make breakfast. If he wanted any peace to think this situation carefully, he had to stay away from this Dursley drama.

As day progressed, Harry finally able to clear his mind. He implemented his drilled auror training and tried to formulate some reasonable plan.

'Hermione would have been able to handle this situation way better than me ' Harry thought.

Slowly, very slowly one part of his mind becoming hopeful about things he would be able to change... lives that would be saved... several familiar faces flashed in his mind.

'This is my second chance ' he thought resolutely.

Harry made his to do list mentally. Some very important things that he needed to do first .

'He have to warn Dumbledore about Horcruxes. This battle will not end like last time. Voldemort will not be able to resurrect himself, if he has any say in it. '

He felt some satisfaction as this plan of action was formed.

'Weeding was such a cathartic activity.' Harry thought as he finished gardening.

Aunt Petunia was being her usual self but for now he had to endure that nuisance. He needed to help her with dinner. 'Good old days ' he smiled to himself bitterly.

With his goal formed firmly in his mind, he first time felt some hope since last night.

He silently entered in the bathroom and washed his hands and face... cool water felt soothing. Feeling better, Harry just turned to leave when for the first time he saw his reflection... and promptly his world was shattered again.

His reflection which was showing his pale and haggard face, had no scar.

* * *

A/N: so here is a new story. It is taking place in the One chance universe... my one shot. It is not necessary to read that one to follow this story. Poor Harry just landed there. Your reviews are appreciated.

R & R

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at his reflection. His mind was not comprehending anything. The scar was missing. He traced smooth skin of his forehead. Impossible! This had changed everything... Where he is?

His heart started to beat faster and faster. He wiped the mirror glass frantically and furiously but his unmarked reflection just mocked him. Someone was calling out for him, but he was not listening. His thoughts were frantic. He simply could not accept this situation. That scar which had accompanied him throughout his life... It was part of him. Despite its grim connections and reminders, it had become symbol of triumph. That scar defined him as the Boy who lived in eyes of the world. It was funny that he never particularly liked this fact in his past life, but now... now its absence had stolen his very identity.

He thrust open the bathroom door with loud bang and started to run. His aunt was yelling at him, but he did not stop. He could not bear to spend a single moment here. He felt suffocated... So he ran and just ran... without any direction in his mind.

When finally he stopped to catch his breath, his mind refused to think anything. Fate could not be this cruel. Whole day...it had taken bloody whole day to finally come to term with this situation. He had missed magic and his wand. To get his wand without being student's age, was difficult task. His all plans depended on his knowledge of past life. Because only then he would have been able to prove all things to Dumbledore. Now implication of this new discovery...Oh god.. Harry just wanted to go home...one single tear rolled on his cheek as some practical part of his mind realised that this world was not his. He did not time travelled in his past.

Numbness filled his entire body. He felt very tired.

"Hey, look who is here" a nasally voice shouted triumphantly .

Dudley and his gang was coming at there usual target. In such situation, he would have ran fast as he had done before. But now he felt no desire...he just stood there, waiting for physical pain to relieve his grief.

* * *

Harry stared blankly at ceiling... wishing for sleep. They sent him here without dinner after giving him good tongue lashing. His body was throbbing, distracting him from melancholy. He closed his eyes.

"Mate, what are you doing? You defeated bloody You know Who. You can do anything! "

"Harry, you need information. Find it. You are an auror and still you are acting like child. Stop mopping"

Harry opened his eyes. Ron and Hermione...there voices lingering in his mind.

Yes, he needed a plan...new modified plan. Since when he started to run from tough situation. First and foremost he need to go in wizarding world. There he could find more information about this predicament.

'If I am not the Boy who lived, then why I'm still here...with my muggle relatives '

Next day Harry sneaked out of the house. His aunt was watching telly and Dudley was at his friend's house. It was perfect opportunity to meet Mrs. Figg. But as he saw a plump middle aged woman opening door instead of Mrs. Figg, he felt very disappointed. It did not come as a shock...Harry half expected it. What he did not expect was the drama that happened afterwards... that angry shouting and then complaint to his aunt. Apparently delinquent Potter boy was infamous here, just like in his own timeline.

'Foolish rash action...you should have thought about it first'... that voice sounded suspiciously like Snape.

"I officially become insane, if I start to hear his voice," Harry muttered as he tried to tune out another berating from his uncle.

Well , It earned him one week stay in the cupboard with minimum food. Harry felt enraged . He had thought several time to call muggle authority to complain about child abuse. He did not want to endure this second time around. But he did not want to add another unknown element in this new life...pity really!

He needed to tread more carefully. Now that his only contact to wizarding world was eliminated, other option was to go in Diagon ally. He started to form various plans to reach London. In the time like this, he missed his wand too much. Harry never learned wandless magic... just some basis spells. All wizarding travelling options were impossible, when you lived at Privet drive without your wand.

There was no use... All plans were failed. It was just not possible to leave when someone was keeping eye on you and trying to give you more chores. Harry became restless. When trip to zoo on Dudley's birthday excluded him... They left him with lady in house no. 6... Harry finally became resigned to wait till he got his letter.

* * *

"I will not allow it. Do you get it. I WILL NOT! " his uncle was shouting with purple face. His aunt stood there, looking horrified. Ah, reason for this was a letter. Harry informed them about it and declared that he was going to attend Hogwarts. Maybe his aunt was more horrified because he read the letter, than his decision.

Finally getting him out of the house for nearly year, turned out to be deciding factor. They agreed. Harry breathed sigh of relief.

* * *

He stood at entrance of pub and took deep breath. 'Here goes nothing ' he thought as he entered in the Leaky Cauldron. All things looked same. Tom helped him by opening the entrance. Everything was same as he remembered. But difference laid in indifference. There was no recognition. He did not made any grand entry. He was just another student who came for shopping.

As familiar busy street greeted him, Harry finally smiled freely. Magical world... He waited so long to come here. Harry collected money from bank. He needed to give his blood to confirm his identity. He wondered about his vault key.

'So lets start with this '

Harry remembered Hedwig and suddenly felt strong urge to meet his first friend. But first he need to get wand and then books to get knowledge of this alternate universe.

His wand shopping also went as before. He was still trying wand after wand. Harry had half mind to tell Mr. Ollivander his exact wand, but he refrained and waited patiently.

He finally gave him his beloved wand to try and Harry felt completed just touching it. His magic welcomed it.

"Interesting " Mr. Ollivander started to say, " This is the first time I had sold a pair of brother wands ...your wand is the other one remained from the pair. There are very rare, Mr. Potter"

Harry smiled at him, waiting for the man to finish his speech ... he wanted to resume his rest of shopping. He already knew all about his wand.

" Thirteen-and-a-half inches... Yew... That brother wand. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. … After all, the other wizard who own that wand did great things. " Mr. Ollivander smiled at him, his misty eyes gleaming.

' Well, you missed a word ' terrible ' in your dialogue, man' Harry thought impishly.

" What is his name?" Harry asked on whim, intending to end this conversation.

He never would have expected the answer to be like this ... certainly not.

"Oh, you will definitely meet Professor Riddle at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. Great wizard... Very powerful... He teaches Defence against Dark arts there." Mr. Ollivander said reverently.

And Harry choked on nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry felt like he was living a never ending nightmare. He was astounded. Tom Riddle as a Hogwarts Professor?!... This had to be some sick joke. He had gathered that this new world would be some what different but...it was a mockery. How this world will be able to function when Voldemort is teaching Darks arts in Hogwarts ?!

Harry completed rest of his shopping in haze. He had got shock after shock ever since he landed here. Now he dreaded to find out more. He lost his all earlier enthusiasm. Only good moment in that remained trip was when he brought Hedwig.

"Hello my friend, I missed you very much. Guess what... We are again going for a unknown journey. "

Hedwig hooted. Harry smiled sadly.

* * *

Atmosphere in the Dursley's household was tense but they mostly ignored him as long as he did his assigned chores. Harry had done this precarious balancing of his work with all that extracurricular reading. He had brought many books to get information about recent wizarding history. What he had found out was not assuring at all. He had not found a single mention of Potter name in any book. One or two books did mention the Order of phoenix and sacrifice of its members. They had played important role in the hidden war against the Dark lord. Harry guessed that his parents must have died in some confrontation. This war was ended with demise of the Dark lord on Halloween night. He had been killed by rebounded killing curse. Boy who lived was survived...with his famous scar.

And Neville was the boy who lived. How predictable! Harry was expecting it to be somewhat more dramatic.

'Like Malfoy as BWL?' a sarcastic voice questioned... Harry huffed.

'Oh great... Now I started to speak with myself. This situation will definitely drive me insane, ' he thought irritably.

So lets get facts straight ...Riddle is teaching in Hogwards. Neville was marked and the wizarding world's new dark lord had no name.

The Dark lord, as he was equolently named , was defeated by BWL. Wizarding world had celibrated that day. Terror was ended and now world was living in peace. What a happily ever after!

Harry was befuddled and annoyed...Merlin! he could not explain it. He tore his hair with frustration.

"Bloody Hell! How these people and Dumbledore could be so blind?"

Harry didn't believe in this new lord theory. All things had Voldemort's nefarious name written all over it. Most obvious fact was the dark mark! This so called Dark lord used the same dark mark. But maybe in this world, people did not know about the connection between the dark mark and Voldemort.

Harry paced in garden, unable to concentrate on the work. Oh...the world was heading for a disaster...train wreck in slow motion. Was he the only one left who could see that?

Harry thought deeply about the situation. Theories after theories formed and discarded. Ultimately only plausible solution left was to wait and watch. At present he could not do anything. He was just stupid ignorant eleven old boy in eyes of the world. He was nobody. No one would listen to him even if he showed his memories and after that he would definitely end up as Guinea pig for the unspeakables. Harry was grateful to his auror training due to which he could perform adequate occlumency to hide his thoughts. It would be disastrous if anyone found out crucial information from his mind. He knew many secrets...'Horcrux' word flashed against his eyes.

'So it means... Now Neville must be the accidental horcrux here'... Harry wondered.

Harry had not seen any familiar faces of his friends during the shopping. He had not given any conscious thought to that. He never thought of possibility that his friends might be different here, but now in light of recent developments he started to have doubts.

'How would he know the extent to which his knowledge would apply here? What if people he had known have different personalities in this world? '

His mind conjured images of a friendly Malfoy, snobby Ron and benevolent Snape. Harry shuddered.

No, He should think this more logically. Even Harry had known about alternate universe phenomenon. That phenomenon depends on the different outcomes of a single event. Different possibilities which generates different parallel worlds. Main timeline was diverged at some point... means whatever event that caused this timeline's divergence could not affect things like very personalities of people involved... Well, unless said people were too closely involved in that event.

'Hmm, there should not be any drastic changes. I dearly hope so. '

Harry thought that he knew exactly which event must have caused this divergence.

* * *

They left him on the platform. He did not wait for the Weasleys this time. Harry had decided that he would not actively seek out his friends. There was chance that he would accidentally slip and mess up things.

'Go with flow, Harry. Remember that you are an ordinary boy who grew up in muggle world with no knowledge of magic ', he reminded himself again.

He was seating in compartment, thinking about his next plans when he heard sudden commotion outside. People had got excited. There was whispers... all gathered people were trying to see someone. "He is really here", "Boy who lived!"

"Mom! I want his autograph", a little girl near window shouted excitedly and nearly tugged her mother in that direction.

After some time two black robed wizards controlled the excited crowd and Harry finally saw him. The Boy who lived... Neville Longbottom. Harry was amazed. He looked same as Harry remembered him... round and chubby boy but similarities ended there. Neville was very different here. This boy stood there... Proud and confident...charming smile on his face as he signed autographs for little children. Famous lighting bolt shaped scar was clearly on display. He posed for a photographer and greeted the crowd with natural grace and long familiarity. His grandmother stood by his side, in her usual familiar attire... looking smug and basking in all this attention.

'Oh, where is that little, meek Neville? ' Harry stared at the scene before him, speechlessly. He added another mark in his list of odd, weird things.


	4. Chapter 4

As the train left platform, the door of his compartment slid open to reveal small figure of one Ron Weasley. Harry had completely forgotten how little they all were as first year students. When he sat in front of him, Harry was happy and little bit nervous because this was the first time he had met any of his friends ever since he landed here.

They both introduced themselves. There was no awe or excitement when Ron heard name ' Harry Potter'.

'Maybe we could start normal friendship this time... Without all that BWL nonsense' Harry thought wistfully.

" Do you know the Boy who lived starting Hogwarts this year?" Ron started to speak excitedly.

'Or maybe not... ' he smiled ruefully.

Ron began to tell him about what must be latest hot news for all students. His eyes were glazing over when he was describing all this. There was a small dreamy smile lingering on his face. Harry found this slightly disturbing and very amusing... Especially when he compared it to his past experiences.

"Just imagine he will be sitting with us in our classes. I only saw him personally three times, you know... I wished to find him on train but all were saying he got special compartment or something. Ginny.. er.. that is my little sister.. saw him on the platform but didn't get chance to go past security. She is crazy about him. She wanted his autograph but they have very tight security. My Dad said that the Ministry specially organised... "

Harry blinked. 'Wow...Ron was rambling. Did he take any breath during that speech?! '

" Yeah, it must be great" Harry mumbled just to stop him.

Ron stopped and smiled sheepishly. Maybe he realised that Harry was not that much interested in his hero.

Harry felt that silence which followed afterwards was very awkward as Ron immediately didn't start any other conversation. So Harry used typical trick and brought topic of wizarding world's sports. Ron was happy to help and guide him as he learned about Harry's muggle upbringing. Their conversation went smoothly after that. Ron was very eager to inform him all fine details of the sport.

Hermione and Neville never visited them... Maybe this Neville didn't have toad. They didn't get any visitors except Fred and George... much to Ron's annoyance.

* * *

When they entered in the Great hall his gaze promptly landed on the High table. Harry saw him finally... sitting next to Dumbledore... The Tom Riddle.

He sat comfortably between Dumbledore and Snape. Harry did not appreciate the irony in this situation. He had sudden insane urge to laugh. Three men in his past life who had always tried to manipulate him for whatever good or bad intentions, were sitting side by side and chatting amicably...absolutely crazy!

Sorting started just like before. When Hermione sorted in Gryffindor, Harry also clapped for her along with the other Gryffindors. Ron looked at him bemusedly and going ask something when his attention sharply shifted to sorting. Next one was the Boy who lived.

" Longbottom Neville! ", as soon as Professor McGonagall said that, excited whispers broke out. Students were craning there necks to get glimpse of him.

Neville strode forward calmly. He smiled at McGonagall and nodded towards the High table. The hat had just barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

'WHAT!? '

It's only thought in Harry's mind when all students clapped loudly for Neville. Slytherin table was literally glowing with happiness as they welcomed the famous BWL. Gryffindor side was more subdued than others but all remaining houses were showing disappointment over their loss. There was no outrage or vocal negative reactions. No one seemed to overreact that their hero got into supposedly evil house... It's actually good improvement ... but little strange. He caught slight frown on Dumbledore's face which vanished in next second and he too smiled at Neville in his grandfatherly way. Tom was smiling politely... like he had done since sorting began.

When Harry's turn came, he told the hat firmly to place him only into Gryfindor house. He ignored all rambling of hat. His occlumency shield were firmly in place as he did not want to take risk.

"Hmm, very well" the hat said as it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry removed the hat and reached towards his former house table where he was welcomed warmly. Rest of sorting completed without any more surprises. Ron sat next to him. He was still in shock that his hero... the BWL was not in Gryffindor and sorted into their rival house.

"It is not fair" Ron whined again and glared at smug looking Malfoy who was seating next to Neville and discussing something animatedly. Harry sighed. He was starting to feel mild exasperation with all that hero worship.

When food appeared on the table it suitably distracted Ron and Harry felt relieved. Sometimes Ron acted too childish. Harry introduced himself to Hermione and started discussion about their classes which grabbed her attention effortlessly . This time he would not wait for the troll.

After a while there was lull in conversation. Harry let this warm atmosphere wash over his senses. He closed his eyes. This meaningless chatter, smell of delicious food...Harry almost thought that this was his first year and his previous life was just nightmare ...almost.

He opened his eyes and smiled at scene of Hermione and Percy discussing school schedule . Ron had forgotten all other things and was concentrating on his food.

Harry's eyes wandered to high table and abruptly he was brought back to harsh reality. Tom Riddle...there would not be any peace until he was punished for his crimes. He had no right to be here...among all innocent people.

Tom Riddle shifted his head and for a brief second their eyes meet. Harry felt jolt of fear ran through his body. Tom had looked away...totally unaware of effect his gaze caused but Harry's body filled with adrenaline. His mind was abruptly brought back to the final days of the Horcrux hunt when it had been working only in fight or flight mode. He took deep breath and willed his mind to think rationally.

'OK.. His enemy is stronger here. He has no help and limited knowledge of this world. But his biggest advantage is that he is unknown element here. Nobody knows his secret.'

As he once again remembered his situation, he suddenly felt alienated... surrounded by children who had never experienced brutal war. It was up to Harry to ensure that they would never need to grow up early.

'This is battle field where his battle had started since he had woke up here...whether he had realised this at that time or not did not matter. Now he has to win it...by hook or by crook, ' Harry thought with determination.

Afterwards when they finished singing school song, all students left for their respective common rooms. First years were nervous yet eager to start their school year. Harry was also very anxious about his first year in this timeline but his reasons were totally different. He slept restlessly that night.

* * *

A lone figure sat in a darkened room. His fingers were playing with a wand absentmindedly as he pondered on his next moves. He wanted to end this game early without alerting his opponent.

"You will pay,Tom. You will pay for it very dearly", he sneered. His eyes flashing red briefly. Crystal vase on the table shattered suddenly. Its broken pieces landed everywhere.

* * *

A/N. Can you guess who is that ?


	5. Chapter 5

It was very early in morning. Everyone was still deep asleep. He could hear soft snoring from Ron's side. Today was the first day of their school year and Harry just didn't want to leave his bed... ever! Here, Within these bed curtains where he was isolated from the outside world, he felt brief flitting sense of security. Although he knew very well that it was false.

Harry laid there... thinking again. It seemed like he was thinking and rethinking since eternity. He had forgotten how it felt to have calm, relaxed mind. The worst part of this whole process was that it was all futile... It didn't change anything or give him immediate solutions. But he could not stop it despite knowing that.

He sighed again. There were many unanswered questions. These were such questions that he couldn't ask them outright to anybody, let alone get straight answers to them.

'Is there a prophecy? Is it different or same? How Voldemort retained his human form? Did Neville's mother also sacrifice her life for her child? Who betrayed them? What made Voldemort choose Neville?...and the most important question is how Dumbledore trusted Tom Riddle? What did he do to earn that trust?... Ah, questions... more questions! '

Really, they were endless and causing him serious headache.

Harry would admit now that his research was flawed. He was no Hermione but even he should know how unreliable history books were. There was no chance that anybody would get proper answer from them. He still remembered plethora of such so called history books written on final battle claiming to be authentic.

When he had discovered missing scar, he single mindedly pursued that angle... trying to find more about new boy who lived and new dark lord. There were many important things that he neglected... like recent developments in the wizarding world.

'No wonder 'Professor Riddle' came as bloody shock. He is so stupid.'

Harry decided that he would at least find answers to questions which he could safely ask.

'Hmm.. Visit to Professor McGonagall is in order.' With another dejected sigh, he prepared himself to face long day ahead.

* * *

They were in the Great hall for lunch and Harry was trying to stifle another yawn. Dear Merlin, he had forgotten how boring and mind numbing the school was! Lecture after lecture... rambling theories..and assignments. He struggled to keep his eyes open in classes. It was all so easy. He could do all these first year spells in his sleep. If this was how genius people felt all the time, no wonder they became eccentric or murdering psychopaths.

Harry deliberately kept up his mediocre performance in every class. Sometimes he was itching to give answers so that professors could move on to next topic and stop seeking for students capable of answering their questions apart from Hermione.

At the end of the day he actually started to look forward History class where he could stop pretending and sleep off his utter boredom.

Harry had formed tentative friendship with Hermione so Ron had reluctantly accepted her. Although he had very much problem with her bossy know-it-all nature. He liked to watch them bicker... It reminded him of his own friends in the world which he had left behind. She had started to drop hints about making study schedule and group study sessions... which he would like to avoid. This was just their first day and they had given homework! No, he refuses to study anything voluntarily and in advance.

* * *

They had their first potion class next day... with the Slytherins. All the Gryffindors were excited to share class with their beloved hero...rival house was irrelevant to most fans. Still even BWL could not abate anxiety in students... Snape's class was infamous. Harry was secretly hoping that this time he would be spared from Snape's hatred. He was sorely disappointed. During roll call, Snape paused briefly at his name and sent him particularly vicious glare... full of unspoken hatred.

'Ah, that was wishful thinking. I guess as long as I am born as Potter, our relationship would never change. It is constant fixture... no matter what universe he was born into.' Harry thought wryly. He had immense respect for the man, for his sacrifices and his contribution in the war. Harry had thought that he could handle his immature, petty behaviour this time like mature adult... but when Snape deliberately asked him those three questions just to prove him foolish and ridicule him in front of entire class, Harry lost precarious grip on his temper.

Please Not Again! He did not answer them. Man would be insufferable either way so he refused to waste his breath. Harry glared at his cauldron, wishing it would explode and end this irritating class.

Just as this thought occurred to him, Harry looked at Neville's direction. Oh! Their disastrous first potion class... he remembered it clearly. Poor dear Neville!

But this time it was different... Neville was working with Malfoy. Harry astonished to find him working methodically and confidently. There was no quivering, nervous boy.

Ron nudged him warningly and he returned to his own work. Snape kept looming everywhere... Criticising and making sarcastic comments. In the end there was no explosion.

Harry wondered if a little encouragement in Neville's childhood made this much impact. It's really amazing to see him working confidently in Snape's class.

'Hmm.. maybe this time Neville's Boggart will take different shape.' Harry mused. Neville was the first one to successfully complete his potion and Snape actually awarded him five points...totally surreal experience.

* * *

"No thanks, Professor", he politely declined offered biscuits.

He was in professor McGonagall's office, sitting in front of stern woman. After Dumbledore she had efficiently handled duty of headmistress. Especially when there was discrimination against the Slytherin students after the war and people were becoming very biased. Harry had visited her numerous times after war. He had shared cordial relationship with his former head of the house. Minerva was very fair and Harry was hoping that she would be able to provide him correct answers.

"Professor, I live in muggle world with my relatives. My relatives.. er they never told me anything about my parents or our world. Only information I able to found is that my parents also attended Hogwarts and they were in Gryffindor.I am hoping you will be able to tell me about them."

Minerva smiled kindly. "Of course Mr. Potter. I knew your parents very well. James and Lily were good and brave people. They were murdered by the dark lord. They had sacrificed their lives in the war against that evil wizard. They were order members. It was secret organisation fighting the war. You must have heard about it. " She didn't elaborate.

" Oh Yes. The order of phoenix."

She nodded. "You look just like your father, Mr. Potter... with your mother's eyes." There was faraway look in her eyes.

"So there was no one here who would have became my guardian... relatives or friends of my parents?" he asked in sceptical tone. why they left him in muggle world was implied question.

'What happened to Sirius and Remus?' He wanted to ask directly.

There was sadness in her voice when she answered his question. Harry suddenly had foreboding feeling.

"Your godfather Sirius Black was also died in that war, Harry. After him there was no one left to care for you. That was very difficult and dangerous time. It was nearly impossible to trust anyone. There was no way to distinguish between friend and foe. It was thought to be best decision to keep you away from our world. It was necessary and your mother's family was only safe option. "

But Harry did not hear anything. His mind kept repeating only one sentence... Sirius is dead.

'WHY... Why this was happened? He seemed unable to do anything right. This supposed to be second chance to save his godfather. I failed, ' Harry thought with anguish. He had long ago accepted his parent's death... but Sirius's death was still raw in his mind. He had never truly forgiven himself for that one fatal mistake.

"I am very sorry, Harry," Minerva softly said. He did not want pity. He stood abruptly... all other questions forgotten.

"Thank you, Professor," he said tightly and left hurriedly without hearing her response.

'Why did he feel this much devastation. Did he really cling to the hope that this time it will be different?' His thoughts burned.

'Why him... Didn't he deserve happiness? He just wanted his family... Maybe there is some other universe where they are all alive and happy... Where they should live long fulfilled life without war and destruction.'

Harry fervently hoped.

* * *

Lost in his thoughts, he bumped into somebody in the corridor.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm... Neville!" He halted in his absent apology... seeing his friend. Just as he offered him smile filled with long familiarity and comradeship, he suddenly remembered where he was. This was not his Neville... Oh no! There was uncertain expression on Neville's face as stared at Harry bemusedly.

He tried to cover his mistake by giving him another bright smile... looking like BWL fans.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. We shared Potion class today ! It is really great to finally meet you." Harry said with false enthusiasm.

'Let him think I am just another fan.' He wished he hadn't called out Neville's name like that. He was very stupid to mix up these worlds. What if there was Tom Riddle here instead of Neville. Harry could not afford mistakes.

'Hmm," Neville paused, staring intently at him. "Potter... yes, I remembered." He gave Harry absent smile, his gaze lingering on Harry's Gryffindor robes.

"Well, I have to leave now. See you in class. Bye! " Harry left with cheerful wave. He hoped he had adequately covered his slip.

His visit to professor McGonagall was futile . He didn't miss the way Minerva gave vague answers. Important crucial information kept in inner circle... just like he only trusted his friends with Horcrux information.

This thought gave him a pause... friends of BWL... Yes! He got the answer to his problem. He needed to befriend Neville. Why didn't he think this before? He almost regretted his decision to go in the Gryffindor. It was going to be difficult to befriend Slytherin... but he must try.

During this planning and thinking, he never thought about what Neville was doing near Gryffindor tower.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahhh... It's so boring!"

Ron yawned and looked at the pile with sleepy eyes.

"Honestly Ronald! This is the fifth time in last ten minutes you said that." Hermione glared at him. "Stop disturbing us. You are wasting our time! "

" Hey! I'm helping too. Just because you..."

"Keep your voice down. We are in the library."

Hermione halted his indignant rant and sent him another fierce glare.

They were looking for information regarding his parents and war in old newspapers. Harry had decided to look into them after his futile meeting with Professor McGonagall but didn't get time between classes and homework. Finally on weekend he started his archival research and his friends volunteered to help him.

Madam Pince was very suspicious of three first years who spent their first weekend in the library. Harry hoped that she would not meddle in his work. He didn't have time for distractions.

Harry had done tedious research work many times before as part of his profession but practice didn't make research any more interesting. It's boring but so far it was proving to be useful. Harry got to know many things about this war... many shocking facts.

Like, Bellatrix was the only known supporter of The dark lord which was arrested and given Dementor's kiss. It looked like the ministry didn't get any correct information from her... else Tom wouldn't be teaching here.

During his initial research Harry had never came across words 'Dark mark or Death eaters' and after seeing these newspapers, He confirmed his initial theory that Voldemort had been very discreet in this world. Tom Riddle must have planned double identity to work behind scenes safely.

'Clever... very clever! But who would have acted as fake dark lord? One of his follower?'

It didn't seem possible. Voldemort couldn't trust anyone but himself. Harry felt like he was very close to answer but unable grasp it.

'I need more information' he thought... feeling frustrated again.

But overall, their today's session was pretty useful. New information filled many gaps and gave him much to think about.

All activities in the war had been done anonymously... Only thing linked crimes of this so called Dark lord was skull and serpent mark found on crime scenes. His followers didn't carry any distinguishing mark.

' It means Voldemort had not marked his lackeys or devised new method for communication.'

When he read news about Bellatrix, Harry was really disturbed. Only one Death eater captured means others were still roaming freely. He wondered why there was a peace after last war... what was Riddle planning?

The another unexpected and unbelievable news was about his parents. Harry was really surprised. His father was killed on field nearly two months before his mother's death. Although he found this news... details were too vague. It was just another casualty in various confrontations which was being day to day affair in that dangerous time.

His mother's death had gathered lots of attention and sympathy. 'Recently widowed mother was murdered, leaving her child orphaned' was overall theme...more dramatic representation... utterly lacking useful details.

'Still something is better than nothing.'

Lily Potter was killed in preplanned attack on there home. She was alone at home that time. If it was not for that mark looming in sky, it could have been regular robbery and murder case as Aurors had reported magic residues various summoning and revealing charms everywhere in the house. Their home was totally wrecked. Article speculated about motives of this attack... but they obviously didn't know she was the order member.

'What had he really wanted if he was not there to kill Harry?' For now Harry was assuming that Voldemort or The Dark lord had killed her... not his followers. It was very irritating and frustrating that he didn't know who had actually killed his parents.

But he was certain that directly or indirectly, Voldemort was behind this.

Harry supposed that he could have killed her when she had refused to give him Harry's whereabouts... But it didn't explain those charms. Did he think that she had magically hid him?...or was there some another motive?

'But you are not the Boy who lived here... Why Voldemort attacked then... and most important question... Where he was when his mother was murdered? '

Harry was mentally exhausted by thinking about all this variations... What a mess!

His other plan still hadn't produced any satisfactory results... His plan where he supposed to befriend BWL. To be frank, Harry really did not know how you go about befriending someone for your benefit...he never tried that. He tried many times to speak with him but Neville always acted aloof and Malfoy had self appointed himself as Neville's bodyguard who would get rid of his student fans... especially from the Gryffindors... hence no progress at all.

Monday they had their first Defence Against Dark Arts class. Harry was anxious about attending the class where Voldemort had been teaching. He seriously could not imagine Tom as a teacher.

'Well, he would see that tomorrow. Just sleep Harry... tomorrow is going to be taxing day.'

* * *

Nearly ten years ago...

She lifted the bowl filled with blood and began chanting. Her voice eerily echoing in that chamber. Runes drawn by blood began glowing ominously... illuminating a baby laid in middle. He was sleeping calmly because of enchantment...unaware of his surroundings where magic was working its way towards its target. She kept waving the wand in complicated patterns... nearing the end of that ritual.

Everyone would be scandalised if they saw her now but what was necessary must be done. Alice Longbottom was a practical woman.

When Dumbledore informed them about the prophecy she was absolutely terrified. Though she was strong and had faith in the order's abilities, it's not enough... not when it was concerning with life of her precious baby.

She always had considered Deviation as silly subject so she didn't truly believed in that so called prophecy... but she could not take risk... absolutely not!

Major factor in this whole thing was that they didn't know anything about the Dark lord... Who he was or maybe what it was?

What if it was not human... it could be vampire, werewolf or something more dangerous... insidious. She refused to believe that they were fully prepared against the danger when they even didn't know what they fighting against.

All they had was speculation and guesses... hence here she was...doing this dark ritual. It had taken painstaking, discreet research and visits to some very shady places but finally she found it... solution to save her baby.

She would be never able to justify her actions to anyone but as they say end justifies the means.

* * *

On that fateful night, when that monster uttered the killing curse... she was died knowing her baby would be safe. She had done right thing. He would never able to harm her baby boy.

Alice Longbottom would never know how horribly wrong she was... Not in her wildest dream she could have guessed identify of that cruel being... who was not human... not quite inhuman. The line was blurred.

* * *

R & R

 


End file.
